Paopu Fruit, Sea Salt, and Bubble Gum
by TheSeaSaltySaltBubbleGumTree
Summary: Roxion fluff. Summary: Roxas and his sister Xion and Axel eat ice cream.  INCEST


Paopu Fruit, Sea Salt, and Bubble Gum.  _I do Not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix Stuffz._

After a smoldering day in the heat in Twilight Town, Roxas and his sister, Xion, sat at the Clock Tower waiting for Axel, their best friend to get Ice Cream. Roxas wore his usual outfit, and Xion wore a white NSYNC and black cargo pants with black sneakers.

Axel wore a black long coat, similar to Seifer's, except had a symbols of flames on the back, and black pants and shoes with a gre shirt underneath the coat. After several minutes, Axel came back with ice cream, but the colors were different. Roxas and Xion had yellow, while Axel had red. "Sorry guys, they had none left. So you two have Paopu fruit Ice Cream, while I got Black Cherry Explosion." Axel frowned for a second, then smirked and started eating his ice cream. "What's a paopu?" Roxas asked. "Beats me." Axel said.

Xion piped up, "It's a yellow star shaped fruit from Destiny Island, It grows on a tree." They continued to eat the ice cream, until Roxas spoke, "Sounds like a bizzare fruit, then." "Not really, it's famous for it's magical properties." Axel said. "Huh? How do you know?" Roxas asked. "Meh, just did, didn't wanna talk before." Axel said.

"Why's it magical anyway, Axel?" Xion asked. "Well, it's said that when two people share one Paopu, their destinies become intertwined.

They remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Axel smirked, "I bet you two would love to share one, considering like you two always share bubble gum pieces." He laughed, and Roxas blushed, while Xion froze. "D'aww, Roxas is blushing~!" Axel laughed.

"Shut up, am not.." Roxas growled. Axel laughed his ass off, almost falling over the ledge. After a few silent minutes, Axel stood.

"Well, I gotta get home. Mom's gonna be freaking out soon enough. And I'm 17, so I can take care of myself.. Sheesh." He mumbled.

Axel left the tower, and went home, and Xion broke the silence. "So, what now?" Xion said, finishing her Ice cream.

"I dunno." Roxas replied, also finshing his ice cream. "Roxas, why were you blushing earlier?" Xion got curious. Roxas looked away, feeling his lower region stiffen as he though about it. Xion poked him in the side of the head. "Hello? Earth to Roxas?" Xion giggled.

"Hm?" Roxas mumbled, breaking out of his trance. "Why were you blushing earlier, Roxas?" She asked again. Roxas blushed again, turning away. "See, there you go again! Blush, Turn, Silence." Xion whined. She stared out into the bright sky, and watched birds fight over food. Roxas slipped away from the ledge, going around the corner. A minute later, Xion looked to her right, seeing he was gone.

"Where has he gone?" Xion wondered. She looked back out to the sky, and finally decided to look for him. She got up and went around the corner, stopped and hid when she noticed Roxas sitting against the wall, rubbing against his jeans. "Oh my god. Is he... Seriously, now?" Xion thought. "Roxas?" Xion stepped out. Roxas looked over, stopped, and pulled his hands away. "Oh, um..." Roxas said, nervously. Roxas got up and began to leave. "Where are you going?" Xion asked. "I don't know." Roxas replied, and plopped back down onto the floor. Xion walked over to him and pinned him to the wall. "Why do you keep blushing whenever you look at me today?" Xion asked, getting slightly annoyed. No response. She just sighed and went back and sat against the wall on the ledge, but slipped back against the wall looking up at the sky again. However, she stopped dead in her gaze when she heard something in the distance.

She listened again for a few seconds. "Oh, Xion...~" She heard it again. "Was that Roxas who said that.." She thought, and peeked over. Her eyes widened to the size of soccer balls when she witness Roxas sitting against the wall, pleasuring himself and moaning her name with his eyes closed. She listened to the cries and moans that came from his lips, and looked away, sitting against the wall again, thinking awkwardly. It seemed to get louder, and she looked over and nearly barfed when he came, dripping all over the floor and himself, letting out tiny moans when he stopped slowly. Xion was hot with embarrassment by then. She looked over again, and he was gone. She kept looking around. He was gone, for sure. She sighed, and left the tower, and went home. Roxas was at the table, eating dinner, and she could still see a tiny hint of white on his pants. "Wouldn't Mom see that..." She thought. Roxas finished his food, and shortly, so did she. He was already upstairs, and she slipped upstairs, and peeked into his room. He was just laying on his bed, listening to music and just staring into space. When she heard Roxas go into the bathroom, she slipped from her room and into his, picking up Roxas' "Journal" from his desk, and went back into her room and closed the door. She read each page, and each day it got more interesting, until on one page, where it explained his true feelings for his own sister, which explained the events that happened earlier.

The rest of the pages, empty, except for the last page, it had a heart with R + X in the middle. She slipped the book back and went back into her room and laid on her bed. Roxas went back into his room, and shut the door. Xion went back to the door and opened it, looking at him as it slid open wide. Roxas soon looked at her with his eyebrow tilted upwards as he took off his headphones.

"What?" He asked. Xion only stepped inside, shut the door, and looked at him. Roxas stared again, about to speak, but Xion stopped him dead in his tracks as she pushed her lips against his. Roxas' mind was going insane, wanting her badly, but feeling wrongness in it for loving his sister too much over the limit for family love. She stopped kissing him, and slowly licked her lips with anticipation as she unzipped his jeans and unfolded the fold of his boxers, letting his hard cock out of it's cage. "Xion, what are yo- Ooooooohhh!~" Roxas cried as her lips reached the head, and she took most of it in, sucking on it, pulling it out and licking it before deep throating him.

Roxas unplugged the headphones and turned down the loud music a notch, so their mother wouldn't hear them.

She pulled away and stroked it, rubbing her thumb against the sensitive organ, and pumped quickly, making Roxas moan constantly and loudly as he felt the pressure. "Xio- Ahh... OOooooOoohhh!~" He moaned as she sucked again, glazing the head with her drool, and deep throated again. Roxas thread his fingers into her black hair, moaning crazily until he finally released, Xion swallowing all of it.

Xion crawled up onto him, kissing him again and laying beside him. "I love you, Roxas." She whispered in his ear. "I love you too." Roxas whsipered back, slipping his hand into her pants and underwear and rubbing her clit with his index finger. Xion moaned, and began to whimper as he stopped. Roxas kissed her roughly, and she slipped a square packet into his hands. He looked at it, and back at her. Sure enough, a condom package. She nodded at him, and he smiled, tearing open the packet, and slipped it onto his erection. "This will need to go," Roxas smirked as he slipped off her clothing, and stripped down to his boxers, and let her tug and pull them off. He positioned them both for entry, and stroked her cheek as he thrusted into her, breaking through her barrier as she yelped. "Stay still... Don't move.." Xion cried. For about a minute they stood still, until she let him thrust again. He thrusted into her again, leaning forwards to kiss her. Roxas kissed her, and played around with the perky twins as they made love. "I'm gonna cum! Aren't you?" Roxas moaned. Xion moaned back as a reply, and he sped his thrusting as fast as he could, moaning loudly as he came, the condom catching all of it. Roxas collapsed on top for a second, before getting up and slipping the dripping condom off and tossing it into the trash can. They covered up with the bed sheets on his bed, Xion using Roxas as a pillow as they laid there. "Roxas, are you okay? I heard noise up here, and- AHH!" Roxas and Xion's mother screamed as she saw the two naked in bed together, cuddling. They both screamed, hiding under the covers as their mother looked at the trash can and lectured them and told them they were grounded forever.

But what a great day did that turn out for the two of them.

-Fin-

My second Lemon. Might make more if you click the review button. ;)


End file.
